


Charles Xavier X Reader – An Awkward Question

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Charles and the reader are long time friends who often go out to restaurants, the cinema, funfairs etc. and readers four year old child just asked them when they are getting married.





	Charles Xavier X Reader – An Awkward Question

Colourful lights flashed brightly on and off, setting the elated mood of the funfair; Rosa, your four-year-old, held onto you, taking in the many sights eagerly. Upon seeing the carousel Rosa’s eyes lit up, “Horses! Horses!” she pleaded excitedly.

“What do you think Charles? Care for a spin on the horse tornado?” you joked, knowing the answer before it came.

Charles sputtered a laugh, “Horse tornado? Where do you come up with these names?”

“It’s a talent really, you in?”

“What kind of noble knight would I be if I didn’t escort royalty such as this to their noble steeds,” he grabbed Rosa from you, throwing her onto his shoulders and taking her to the carousel; you followed close behind, admiring his skill with her.

On the carousel he took Rosa round, letting her pick the horse, she went with a mint green one called Sofia, allowing you the lilac one next to it; Charles held the child carefully enjoying the “race” between your horse and his.

The rest of the fair followed with as much excitement, competing to win prizes, enjoying candyfloss, and finding the funniest reflection in the hall of mirrors; the three of you spent the evening laughing happily, the very image of what a family should look like.

At the end of the night Charles drove you home, coming inside to carry a sleeping Rosa to her bed. He let you change her, coming back to tuck her in and place a gentle kiss on her forehead; you loved how much like a father he had become to her over the years.

“She had a great night,” you whispered upon leaving the room.

“And you?” Charles questioned with a boyish charm.

“Wouldn’t have been as great without you, you want a coffee or something?”

“I wish I could but Hank will be falling apart without me.”

“Ah yes, you hold that one together with your amazing wit, he would really be incomplete without you, tell him to go to bed when you get there, you know what the man’s like; he’d stay awake for days tinkering with something or other if you don’t tell him.”

“You’re a parent through and through, I’ll tell him,” he opened the door, ready to leave.

You grabbed his hand, turning him toward you, “Hey um, me and Rosa are going to see a movie and then have dinner tomorrow, you want to come? I know she’d be happy.”

“Yes, of course, see you tomorrow at…”

“4:00.”

“Right, tomorrow at 4:00, I’ll be there,” he kissed your cheek, lingering momentarily afterward, he cleared his throat, “I um, I should go.”

“Right, yeah… goodnight Charles.”

“Sleep tight (Y/N).”

You watched him drive off, placing a hand to your cheek as you did so, it was still warm where he had kissed you; reluctantly you went back inside, trying to shake away the loneliness that befell.

* * *

During the movie the next night Rosa sat in Charles’ lap, leaving you free to hold his hand throughout; it was something you’d gotten used to during your trips to the cinema, the affectionate friendship that had developed over the years. Occasionally when he knew you weren’t watching he’d stop to stare at you, wondering why he was so obsessed with doing so, often repeating to himself that it was due to your great parenting skills and friendly manner.

After the film the three of you walked over the road, over to “Ezio’s Italian” for dinner; the inside could only be described as picturesque with its stone walls, Italian flags, and lighting designed to look like candles. The three of you ate in good company, conversation about Rosa’s school, the film, and Charles’ escapades with Hank kept the mood light and jovial until Rosa spoke again.

“Why aren’t you two married?” she shot out, looking between the two of you.

Charles almost spat out his drink, you exclaimed a shocked “Rosa!”

Charles entered your mind, something he rarely did, “ _Do you want me to take this one or…_ ”

“ _Could be a tough one, tag-team?_ ” you suggested.

“ _Agreed._ ”

“Well you see baby,” you started, “It’s only people who go out with each other that get married.”

“Charles goes out lots and lots with you,” Rosa pouted.

“Well it’s… a poor choice of words, you see, it’s not that type of going out it’s…”

“It’s like when two adults eat alone together or well…” Charles tried.

“Oh okay – I can move, then you’ll eat alone right?” Rosa tried.

You laughed awkwardly, unsure of what else to do, “I know this is a hard question sweet-pea, so how about we leave it for now and I’ll try to explain it later?”

Rosa nodded thoughtfully, “Okay.”

Charles gave a comforting look, “ _Nice diversion, what are you going to tell her?_ ”

“ _I honestly have no idea,_ ” you smiled weakly, getting back to the meal at hand. 

* * *

Once again, Charles carried Rosa up to bed, repeating the night before, this time staying to enjoy a cup of coffee with you at the kitchen counter.

He placed his coffee down, untouched, deciding to address the earlier question head on, “That was a tough one, do you think we dodged a bullet?”

“For now, but she’s stubborn, it’s only a matter of time before she asks again,” you answered truthfully.

“Have you thought any more about the answer?”

“I’m drawing a blank here, child logic really takes the cake.”

“Maybe if we knew the answer ourselves we could tell her it.”

“True, then again, how do you explain to a child that you’re just friends?”

“I don’t know; if you find out then please, let me know the answer.”

You pushed your hair back with both hands, resting them on your neck, “When did she start growing up so fast? I swear it used to be easier than this.”

“Come here,” Charles pulled you into a comforting hug, resting his head on yours, then placing a kiss in your hair, “You are doing a fantastic job, even if you doubt yourself sometimes.”

You pulled away slightly, leaving enough room to look up at him, “You’ve been reading my thoughts.”

“Only when I worry about you,” he countered.

Stood only inches apart Charles took in your form with a heavy-lidded gaze, you swallowed nervously, the conversation dying. He lowered his head, lightly brushing his lips against yours, when you made no protest he proceeded to deepen the kiss, half expecting it to be a dream; you revelled in the taste of his minty breath, which reflected the ice cream he had eaten prior.

Pulling apart you gave him a questioning smile, “What do we tell Rosa now?”

“That weddings take a long time to plan,” he spoke low, pulling you back for another long-awaited kiss.


End file.
